TMNT: Ninjas of New York
by ThatArtisticGirl97
Summary: While patrolling the city of New York, Leo and Raph come across a girl who may or may not have been tested or involved with the Kraang. After bringing her back to the lair, she befriends the turtles and the TMNT think that they have found themselves a new addition to the team, but the mystery of their newcomer's past with the Kraang still hangs in the background.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Mikey. Stop messing around with my stuff" Donatello groaned as Mikey played around with the intricate machinery in Donnie's workshop.

"But you said I could help you with your project," Mikey replied, putting on a pair of puppy eyes. Donnie sighed.

"That is true, I did say you could help, besides, Leo and Raph are on patrol and you're the only one that can help me."

"Does that mean I can help?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Yes, but don't mess with my stuff. Just sit down and I'll tell you if I need anything." Donnie replied.

"Sure thing dude!"

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph were on a rooftop, keeping an eye out for the foot clan. Leo stood on the edge, watching the streets of New York closely. "We should just go and find the foot clan, and end this thing" Raph complained.

"No Raph, we can't, it'd be too risky, and we need to observe them to see what they're next move is," Leo replied. Just then, the two turned, hearing a noise come from a distant alleyway. "Come on, let's check it out."


	2. Chapter 2

The two turtles headed toward the alleyway, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They slowed down and jumped into a fire escape in the alley, hiding in the shadows. Down below we're a few Kraang bots standing around something. But right before anything could be suspected to happen, the Kraang left. Leo and Raph jumped down into the alley and found a girl who looked to be about their age, lying on the ground unconscious. Leo approached her, kneeling down beside her. He slowly picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" Raph asked.

"I'm bringing her back to the lair" Leo replied, standing up with the girl cradled in his arms.

"Are you kidding me? We can't bring her back to the lair."

"She's hurt and we can't just leave her here."

"But she could report us to the news, telling the public where we live, and-"

"No Raph, we're not leaving her here. It's our job to protect this city, that includes keeping humans safe and out of harm's way. When we bring her back to the lab, the first thing I'm going to do is put Donnie in charge of bandaging this girl's wound." And with that, Leo began walking back to the lair. Raph sighed, and followed him.

"I still think this is a bad idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Mikey, give me back my screwdriver," Donnie sighed. **

**"But I can help" Mikey replied, trying to figure out how to screw the nail on the complex machine in front of him.**

**"You don't know how to work on this machine, now give me back my screwdriver."**

**"No, I can do it."**

**"Mikey!" Donnie snapped. Mikey screamed and ran out of the workshop with the screwdriver. Donnie ran after him. "Give me the screwdriver!"**

**"No!" The two stopped abruptly in the middle of their chase to see Leo and Raph standing in the opening entrance of the lair. **

**"Leo, Raph, how was patrol.." Donnie began, but stopped his sentence at the sight of the unconscious girl in Leo's arm. Donnie looked at his older brother, questioning the girl's presence. **

**"Me and Raph found her in the alleyway with the Kraang. She's hurt, and I need you to treat her wound," Leo replied, walking toward the couch in the den. **

**"I still think you should have left her, what are we gonna do when she wakes up? Tell her that we're a bunch of guys in turtle costumes?" Raph stated. **

**"No, but I'll think of something. She just needs to rest for now." Leo said, placing the girl down on the couch. **

**"So, what's her name?" Mikey asked, looking at his brothers.**

**"We don't know Mikey, she's unconscious." Leo responded.**

**"Does she have something with her name on it? Like an ID?" Donnie asked. **

**"I don't know, all we found was a bag in the same alleyway." Raph replied, handing Donnie the bag. Donnie looked through it, pulling out a wallet. He looked inside it and found a license. **

**"I found a license with her picture on it." Donnie said.**

**"What's it say? What's her name?" Mikey asked curiously. **

**"Robin S. Banks," Donnie replied, holding up the ID.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think her arm's wounded. I'll need to stitch it up and examine it to see if the Kraang injected something into her," Donnie stated, observing Robin's arm. "But I need her consent in order to do it."

"Should we wake her up?" Mikey asked. Raph slapped Mikey upside the head.

"Don't be stupid," Raph said annoyed. Mikey frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can't wake her up, we should let her rest. She can rest in my room," Leo replied. His brothers looked at him with questionable eyes. Leo blushed a bit. "What? I just said she could rest in my room that's all."

"Maybe I should watch her, Leo. I'm going to have to fix her arm anyway, and I'm the only other one besides you that won't start a grudge match or fight with her if she reacts in a negative way," Donnie replied.

"Hey!" Raph snapped.

"Nothing personal, Raph, but you do have a bit of a temper." Donnie replied cautiously.

"Can I watch her?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"I couldn't trust you with my screwdriver, never the less would i trust you to watch her."

"Oh come on, dude."

"No, Mikey." Mikey sighed, and sat down.

"Okay, Donnie." Donnie slowly picked up Robin in his arms.

"Donnie, make sure she doesn't leave the lair, we don't want her to tell anyone about us or the lair." Leo reminded.

"I will." Donnie replied, before carrying Robin off to his workshop.

As Donnie watched Robin, Raph was off on patrol by himself while Leo and Mikey watched TV.

"They all think I have a temper, oh I'll show them a temper," Raph muttered to himself as he ran across the rooftop. He stopped on the roof before an alley and saw the Purple Dragons below. "Just what I need, some fighting practice." He jumped down into the alley in front of the three purple dragon members.

"Hey, you're one of those turtle freaks!" Fong, the leader of the group said.

"And you're the purple dragon scum I'm going to beat some sense into," Raph spat.

"Bring it on, mutant." Raph tightened his fists around his pair of sai, and charged toward the first purple dragon member that came at him. Raph knocked him down with a kick to the face. The next man punched and missed, giving Raph the chance to throw him back into a dumpster. That just left him and Fong to battle. Raph charged and punched Fong in the face, but Fong got back up and threw a hit at Raph, knocking him back. Raph felt his anger build up inside him, his rage increasing. He got up and Fong charged toward him. Raph stopped Fong, punching him in the face then in the gut. Fong ached in pain, trying to stand back up. Raph held Fong up by his neck and readied to punch him.

"Raph, stop!" A familiar voice from the back of Raph yelled. Raph turned slightly to see Casey Jones in the corner if his eye.

"Go away, Case, I'm teaching this guy a lesson," Raph warned, about to punch Fong.

"Raph, just let him go, he's not worth it." Raph hesitated, looking back at Fong. He stopped himself and dropped Fong onto the ground.

"Get out of here, now," Raph raged. Fong ran out of the alley with the two other men. Casey slowly approached Raph.

"You alright, Raph?" Casey asked, walking toward his friend.

"Yeah, just a bit frustrated."

"If something's wrong you can tell me, we're friends remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on, let's get out of here, it'll be morning soon."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

As Donnie looked for his first aid kit that held the stitches, Robin laid on Donnie's bed, unconscious. Donnie found the kit and looked back at Robin. "I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to say that I hope you don't think of me and my brothers as monsters or freaks when you wake" Donnie began. "I mean, April thought we were strange, and screamed when I saved her, but she accepted us and became our friend, even though she's interested in Casey and hung out with him a lot when weren't talking because we turned her dad into a mutant, but we saved him, and restored him back to human form, and...I'm probably talking too much right now." Donnie looked down at the girl. "But, maybe you're different and won't find me strange and maybe, maybe you'll even want to be friends." Donnie grabbed his kit and sat at his desk, looking through it. Robin groaned, opening her eyes. Waking up.

"What happened?" Robin mumbled. Donnie was startled at her awakening, and quickly stood up. Don't panic Donnie, he thought. Just be calm and talk to her.

"Um, hi, I'm Donnie and right now you're in my home with me and my brothers. My brothers saved you from an alleyway and your arm is hurt-"Donnie began, but was cut off by Robin.

"You're a turtle."

"Yes, I am. Well, a mutant turtle."

"What's your name?"

"Donatello."

"Mines Robin." She looked up at Donnie, and tried to sit up, but winced in pain. "My arm."

"Your arm is hurt." Donnie laid her back down. "Just rest, I already have my first aid kit out and if you'll let me, I'll fix your arm for you."

"That'd be great, thanks" she replied, holding back the pain she felt. Donnie pulled out a small needle.

"This might hurt a bit."

"It's fine, just please fix my arm." Donnie nodded and began to stitch up Robin's arm. Afterwards, Donnie wrapped up Robin's arm with some gauze. "How does it feel?"

"Sore."

"Good, I mean it's not good that you're in pain, but it's good that you feel it, your arm I mean."

"Donatello, it's fine."

"Okay. And you can call me Donnie, by the way."

"Okay, Donnie."

"You're taking this remarkably well."

"Taking what well?"

"You know, meeting a mutant turtle and not screaming or running away."

"Oh, well, I don't find you strange that's why, along with the fact that my uncle use to be a scientist and I would always see mutated creatures, but I wasn't desensitized by it, I just thought mutants were, well, interesting."

"Great" he smiled slightly. He then remembered his brothers hadn't met Robin she was conscious. "I should probably introduce you to my brothers, they did save you."

"Yeah, I will. And you did save me too. My arm that is." Donnie chuckled lightly at her remark and stood up with her.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah." The two started for the den.


End file.
